Tears of Innocence
by msalyssaefron
Summary: 15 year-old, Gabriella Montez just celebrated her birthday. She made a bad choice to walk alone on a dark evening like this and now she might not make it home tonight....


One-shot

By: Alyssa McAfee

**A/N**: Here's another one of my one-shots. It's about a girl named Gabriella who almost gets raped by her drunk boyfriend but a stranger, Troy, saves her by making a very dangerous decision in a matter of seconds. It's different then what I usually write but it's still about Troy and Gabriella. It was a really big step for me because I had to put some teen parts in there. There are three bad words in it and one rape part but it's not detailed so don't worry. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

**Tears of Innocence**

Troy Bolton was walking hand-in hand with his wife, Gabriella Bolton, on one of her favorite beaches. Troy, 22, and Gabriella, now 21, have been together since they first met. Their love for each other has brought them together; they will soon be the parents of their first baby girl, Rosemary Bolton. But going back to when they first met…one cold evening, that fateful evening that changed their lives forever…

…Four years ago…

15 year old, Gabriella Montez; was celebrating her sweet sixteen party with just a few of her friends. She wasn't that popular; she just had the cutest boy in the world. Jack Millers was her one and only boyfriend. She gave her whole heart to him. All summer, she never left his side. But something in him has changed since that summer and she was scared that she wasn't getting herself into something good.

Gabriella and her friends were at Benny's Bowling Alley for Gabriella's party. After hours of playing, they wrapped it up and left.

"Hey Gaby, do you need a ride?" Her friend Sammy said.

"Oh no, I live like a half a bock away, I'm good. Thank you though." Gabriella said.

"Ok. Well we'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for inviting us." Her friends called out.

"You're welcome. Thanks, bye!" Gabriella said

She made her way back home in the evening cold. It was about 5:30pm and it was still a little bit light out. Gabriella was waiting and she noticed her boyfriend and his other three friends following her. She also noticed that Jack had been drinking because he was acting like he was drunk. They approached Gabriella and Jack smiled.

"Hey baby, where you goin'?" Jack asked

"Home, away from you." Gabriella said.

Jack chuckled and stepped in front of her. She slightly flinched when he brushed his hand down her arm.

"Babe, don't be like this. We promised each other we'd have fun tonight."

"No, I'm not going home with you just so you can force me to have sex with you, Jack. Especially when you've been drinking."

Jack chuckled again.

"You think I've been drinking? Babe-"

"Don't call me babe, what the heck have you been drinking?"

"Nothing, now let's go home."

Jack grabbed her arm.

"Jack! I'm not going home with you! Let go of me! We're over!"

Gabriella tried to free her hand but Jack was too quick for her.

"You shouldn't have said that."

Fear ran through Gabriella's body and she new what was happening. Jack grabbed her by the waist, placed a hand over her mouth and the four guys dragged her over to an alley. Gabriella struggled as hard as she could to get out of his trap but he too strong. She tried kicking and screaming but no one seemed to hear her.

*** * * ***

Troy Bolton, 17 years old, was walking back from basketball practice because he had no ride home. He just broke up with his three year girlfriend, Sharpay Evans, after she accused him of cheating on her. He never cheated on her with any other girl; she was just jealous. After too many minutes of walking, Troy decided to take a break when he heard the screams of a girl coming from the alley. He threw his bag down and rushed over to see what was happening. He couldn't believe his eyes. The four guys were gaining up on Gabriella and she was crying out for help. She had been punched twice and she had scratch marks and bite marks on her arms and neck. Jack threw her onto the cold concrete ground and started to unbutton her shirt.

"You wanted to have fun on the best day of your life so now we're gonna have fun." Jack said drunkenly.

"No! Please, stop it!" Gabriella screamed and kicked him.

"Shut up or it'll only take longer!"

Troy noticed that one of the guys had passed out and left a gun in plain sight. Troy quickly grabbed it and aimed at Jack.

"Let her go!" Troy warned.

Jack turned around and looked cockily at him.

"Haha, look what we have here." Jack said.

"I said let her go, or I'll shoot you."

"We can play games. You shoot me, I kill her."

Jack pulled out a knife and put it towards Gabriella's throat. Gabriella cried even harder. She knew she was going to die…

"You let us get equal, I don't kill her, and you don't pull the trigger." Jack said.

"But I can pull the trigger right now." Troy said, loading the bullet.

"I don't think you should do that. If you really want me to let her go, let me do our thing."

"No, please! Help me!" Gabriella said, sobbing.

"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to not think about what Jack was about to do to her. She didn't want this.

_Please god, help me. _Gabriella said to herself. Jack's hands were everywhere on her body and she didn't like it. No matter how much she kicked, screamed, or hit him, no one could hear her. She needed Troy. She didn't even know him but he was the only one who could help her. Troy was confused and scared as he held the gun in his hand. Gabriella was no longer going to be a virgin because of some drunken guy and he didn't know what to do. He knew that if he shot him, he would stab Gabriella and she would die. If he waited, Jack would rape her and she would no longer be a virgin. He didn't now what to do.

_Kill him, no don't. She needs your help, dammit! _Thoughts raced through his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the trigger and a gunshot rang through the alley. Jack fell to the ground with the knife in his hand and blood everywhere. Troy rushed over to Gabriella and held her in his arms. Gabriella was clinging onto Troy's chest sobbing and shaking to death.

"Shh, it's ok. You're safe now. We won't hurt you again." Troy said calmly. He stroked her soft hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh god, thank you. Please don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

And from then on, they never left each other's side…

…Present day…

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella said softly as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Brie." Troy said softly as he pulled her closer to him, kissed her hair, and watched the sun disappear on the horizon.

*** * * ***

**Please review!**


End file.
